


Deep In The Woods

by beer_good



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: 100-word drabble about Ensi Hotakainen, who was born after the world ended and never says much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [family tree](http://sssscomic.com/comic.php?page=629) and Minna's clarification on Ensi and Ukko-Pekka: _a fellow early mage-scout from some distant settlement, crossing paths with Ensi once, never to be met again._

**Deep In The Woods**

Ensi's earliest memory is death, everyone weeping over aunt Kaino, who survived the Rash but died of a burst appendix. She grew up with parents and a cousin she couldn't talk to; they'd lost something she'd never known, kept expecting things to get better. But the forest was ancient, unchanging, spoke to her in images.

When they met, seeking shelter in the same cave, she saw herself in him. When she straddled him, it was just nature. They parted next morning without words.

As her sons grew, she never told them. But she watched the forest change with the seasons.


End file.
